The Moth
'''The Moth '''was released on Free Comic Book Day in B.P.R.D.: Free Comic Book Day, published as part of Volume 16. It also had a bonus mini-story introducing B.P.R.D.'s newest agent, Jimmy Squarefoot. The Moth Hellboy is shown in an empty sewer in West Virginia, 1966, investigating reports of a moth-like humanoid creature. He looks at the strange carvings on the walls and then notices a shadow. He walks toward the shadow, but is attacked by a gigantic swarm of moths. He looks where the shadow was, and notices that its gone. He turns right and goes forward, and a huge cocoon is shown on the wall. He rips it open, and a teenage corpse, torn to shreds, falls out and lands on the ground. Hellboy turns around and sees an endless hall of cocoons. Just then, a half-moth creature jumps out and tackles Hellboy, then carries him and flies forward. Hellboy manages to get free of the creature's grip, but falls face-first into the sewer water. The creature hisses at Hellboy and flies off into the darkness. Hellboy tries shooting at it, but its gone from sight. Hellboy keeps searching for the creature, and stumbles upon a burried audatorium full of rats, cocoons, trash and moths. Hellboy walks in and shoots at one of the moths, but gets once again ambushed by a swarm of them. Hellboy hears screaming, and walks into an empty closet in the back of the audatorium where he sees the Mothman trying to eat a teenage girl alive. She sees Hellboy and yells "help!" Hellboy growls then jumps at the creature saying "hey, ugly!" Hellboy then gets it in a headlock, and tries to strangle it to death, but it elbows him in the chest and he falls on his back. He gets up, pulls out his gun, and shoots at the creature. It starts to bleed out green ooze, and begins to get pale due to the loss of blood. Hellboy tells the teenage girl to run, and she darts out of the room screaming for help as Hellboy starts punching the creature to death. It gets weaker and weaker and falls backwards onto the ground. Hellboy drags into an empty vault in the audatorium and shoves its unconscious body into it. Hellboy hears the teenage girl oon the surface describing him, saying :he was big, red and agressive. He made The Mothman bleed!" Hellboy smiles and walks away. Story Chronology It takes place in 1966, the same year as Gone. The audatorium is also a refference to the buried school audatorium in Through The Looking Glass. It is also known that the teenage girl grew up as the new B.P.R.D. agent Skyler Hellfire. Welcome To The BP.R.D., Jimmy Square Foot Lobster Johnson is with Kate Corrigan and Panya in the woods, looking for a reported half-pig demon. Panya uses her psychic powers to track down the creature, but she can't find the location. Lobster Johnson looks into the woods and sees a shadowy figure. He runs over to see it but it runs away. Panya telepathically tells it that they come in peace, and he is safe. The creature asks Panya how she is in his thoughts, and she tells him that they work with paranormal things every day. Jimmy Square Foot takes a step out of the woods and reveals himself. Kate asks him his name, and he says that he doesn't remember. Panya tries to find some memories in his mind, and sees images of a little half-pig child in school, being beaten up and picked on by the normal kids. She sees an image of the pig-creature jumping out its window hoping to die, but instead it hits its head and gets amnesia. The scared creature is seen by neighborhood kids who throw rocks at it and chase it into the woods in its backyard, where it gets lost and never finds its way out. Panya tells him his name was Jimmy and he had amnesia. She tells Jimmy his ancestors were greedy, selfish people who found a homeless gypsy and, when the gypsy asked for a donation, was yelled at, and the greedy people walked away laughing at the gypsy. The gypsy out a curse on them and there descendent was born as a humanoid demon with a pig's snout and yellow fur. Panya tells him his name was Jimmy. Kate smiles and says "welcome to the B.P.R.D., Jimmy Square Foot." Story Chronology It is unknown what time it takes place, but the writer, Sam Jones, confirmed it takes place somewhere in between My Last Birthday (1999) and Once Upon A Gun (2011), which is most likely somewhere around 2000 and 2001. Category:Comics Category:Free Comic Book Day